Icha Icha Paradise CollectionBook 1: Lessons
by darkens4841
Summary: Temari finds out Shika is bad in bed and sends him to get some help. First story in my Icha Icha Paradise Collection. Lemon


**Hello and welcome to the first story in my collection of Naruto pornos! Basically, it's just porn, and by that I mean that there is a lot of adult content surrounded by some sort of corny plot (that's all porn is in case you haven't actually seen any). I decided to call it the Icha Icha Paradise Collection because that would probably get more hits, since everyone knows what that implies. Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my actual fic: Cigarettes and Slaughterhouses please.**

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, but if I did, it would be more like this…that would be so hot.**

**Pairings: ShikaxTemari, ShikaxIno SakuraxIno, and a little SakuraxShika if you squint**

**And now, on with the delicious smutty goodness.**

Book 1: Lessons

Shikamaru was sitting on his couch with his arm around his fiancé Temari. He grabbed a small chunk of hair that had fallen out of place and twirled it between his fingers. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder with a look of content on her face. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead and she tilted her head up to look into his dark eyes. The way he was looking at her was so deep that she could already feel herself get hot, but she told herself to calm down, not until after the wedding.

All hope was lost when he brought his head down and began to kiss and nibble on her neck softly. She gave a low moan and tilted her head to allow him better access. He continued to envelope her neck and shoulder in kisses and gentle bites. Slowly he made his way down to her collar bone and bit down softly on the spot that she was most responsive too. She gasped like he knew she would and she brought her hands up to pull out his pony tail play with his long dark hair. He was slowly moving his hand up and down her thigh, making her want more, but he stopped. She looked at him sadly and he shook his head, "You wanted to wait."

She looked at the floor, then back up at him. The warmth between her legs was too much and she crawled up on his lap and ran her hands through his hair once more. She leaned down, her breasts just touching his chest, and licked his jaw before hovering by his ear. He felt her warm breath upon his face and struggled to contain himself as she whispered seductively, "Screw celibacy, take me now!"

He gasped as she crashed her lips down onto his. He felt no pain in obliging her request. That vow of celibacy until the honeymoon had tormented him. She was not a virgin, but he was, and they had decided to stay that way with each other until they had gotten married. Judging by the way she was attacking his lips and caressing his body, she had wanted this for a while as well.

He picked her up by her thighs, still straddling him, and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. Slowly he began to undress her, breaking the kissing only for a moment to take off her shirt. When she was fully undressed he stood up and pulled his own clothes off before returning to the bed. He laid down next to Temari and started to lay a trail of kisses from her throat to her naval. He licked and kissed her firm stomach as he brought up his hand to massage her breast. She moaned under his touch and pressed her legs together. She felt him smirk against her stomach when she did this and he rose and placed himself between her knees.

He continued to kiss her stomach and began to move slowly further downward. He was so hard and wanting, the smell coming from her sopping wet sex was too much for him to handle as he leaned down and gave a few licks. She bucked her hips and gave a loud gasp and he grabbed her hips with his strong hands to keep her still.

He gave a few more licks before withdrawing, causing her to give a small whine at the sudden lack of warmth and pleasure. He aligned himself at his entrance, his large pulsing cock pleading for the wetness and warmth of her body. He looked up at her to ask permission and she nodded quickly, needing him inside her so much it almost hurt. He leaned forward to kiss her once more before slowly pushing himself in. She squinted her eyes and moaned at the once familiar sensation before relaxing. He took this as a cue to continue.

Without much warning, he began to thrust in and out of her quickly in all directions and without a pace. She opened her eyes out of confusion, _What the hell is he doing?_ He was moving in and out, side to side, and up and down in an odd pattern that did anything but feel good. He seemed to be humming some sort of mantra as he moved and Temari tried to get his attention to figure out what he was doing. Finally when he realized that he was getting no response from her he looked up and was surprised to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that he had hurt her.

"What are you doing, I'm not a dog?" Temari didn't mean for it to come out so cold, but she was thoroughly confused and disappointed in his actions.

"I-I, I-just thought-" he stopped talking and continued making his movements.

"No-no, you don't do it like that." Temari cut him off and he pulled out completely, distraught at the fact he had done something wrong.

"What do you mean?" He rolled over and sat on the side of the bed.

"You need to be more, gentle and rhythmic…just moving your cock in and out doesn't do it." Temari sat up next to him, "Listen, I'm sorry. I think I know how to help." Shikamaru looked up at her when she said this, "Yeah, I'll have her show up tomorrow night." He was now very confused about this, but trusted her and nodded. She smiled and gave him a kiss before rising and grabbing her night clothes as she walked into the bathroom for a shower. Shikamaru dressed as well before lying down in bed, still embarrassed and unsatisfied, "That's what I get for asking Naruto for advice, what a drag." He sighed before rolling over to fall asleep, hopefully whatever Temari has planned for tomorrow will help, he wanted to make her fell good like never before.

* * *

The next night, Shikamaru arrived home from his mission and saw a note taped to his door, _Meet me at this address at 9:30 to begin your love lessons._ There was no name and he didn't recognize the address. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 8:45, so he shrugged and walked into his apartment. There was no sign of Temari any where and he wondered if she would have anything to do with his "love lessons" that night. He grabbed some left overs and ate a bit before jumping into the shower. He was filthy from his mission and decided that if he was going to be doing anything with another woman, he should try to look and smell presentable. He finished his quick washing and pulled on some clean clothes. He checked the time again, 9:10, _Guess I should go now_, he sighed and walked out the door again, wondering what he was about to walk into.

As he walked down the street, he kept a lookout for the address he had received. Soon he was led to a familiar flower shop, _This can't be right_. He checked the address again and looked around, he was here, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He was seriously in doubt now, he had faith in Temari, but getting love lessons from Ino was certainly not on his mind at the time, especially since she was the biggest gossip. He did not want any word of his mishaps getting around town. He was about to turn around when he thought about Temari, he didn't want to disappoint her, he wanted to hear her moan his name in ecstasy, scream it in orgasmic bliss, and he probably wouldn't be able to do that without at least a little help, as much as it pained him to admit. He looked back at the shop and shrugged, Temari wouldn't do this if she didn't know it would help. Slowly he made his way to the shop and entered the doorway.

As he looked around the shop, he was surprised to see total darkness. The shop wasn't that big, and he expected to see Ino, or at least something waiting for him. He scratched his head in bafflement as he made his way to the back room. When he walked under the curtain a familiar voice called out to him,

"My my, you're actually her on time." A candle was lit to reveal his old team mate in an extremely risqué outfit. He was stunned to see an old friend like this and looked away. "Come now, we're here to fix that little problem you have, sit down right here." He looked up to see Ino pointing to a seat near the freshly lit candles. He walked over slowly and sat down.

"Um, I don't think I can do this with you." Ino smiled seductively as she sauntered over and sat down on his lap.

"Don't worry, Temari knows." She spread her legs and stroked his thighs, and she felt him become hard under her.

"It's not that, it's that you talk to much."

Ino couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed his hands, "Don't worry about that either, I've done this with a lot of guys, and I haven't betrayed their trust, and I would never betray yours or Temari's. Now enough talking and on with the first lesson, foreplay." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, he thought he did good with that. As if Ino was reading his mind she added, "You have to make sure to do it long enough, wait until she orgasms at least once before you continue." Shikamaru gasped as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her barely covered breast. "Touch her everywhere, massage her, give her goosebumps."

Shikamaru gulped and began to hesitantly massage her breast. Ino sensed this and whispered in his ear "I can't help you if you don't try." She undid the single button covering her breasts and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. Shikamaru continued to massage the breast, running his thumb over her nipple and felt it grow hard. Relaxing a bit he moved his other hand to her thigh and began to stroke it lightly. "Oh yeah, there you go." Ino was panting lightly now, and Shikamaru moved the hand up further to discover she wasn't wearing panties either. The other hand left her breast and began to travel down and under her outer wear along her stomach and up again.

"Keep going Shikamaru, I'm already wet." He widened his eyes at this but knew what she meant. His lower hand moved further up her thigh to the wet, pink junction in between and gently rubbed her clit. She gasped and rolled her head back as he moved his hand faster on her clit and she began to pant harder. Slowly he placed a finger inside her entrance and pushed it in. Ino smiled and looked at him, "You're forgetting something." He was confused for a second before Ino grabbed his thumb and moved it to her pulsing clit. He started to rub it as he moved his finger in and out, soon adding another finger.

"Ah, Shika, you're so good at this, I think it's time for your second lesson, control." When she said this she stood up and he was again confused as he watched her walk over to another door that he didn't notice before. She opened the door and another woman walked in the small room. He didn't recognize her at first, but as soon as he saw the pink hair he was shocked. She wasn't wearing much more clothing than Ino and had the same seductive look on her face.

"Sakura is going to help us." Shikamaru stared at the two in shock again as Ino pulled Sakura in for a kiss. Shikamaru struggled to contain himself as their kiss grew more passionate. Sakura began to move from Ino's lips to her neck and she nibbled a certain spot that made Ino moan loudly. Sakura smirked as she brought her hands up to the last few buttons on Ino's outfit and undid them expertly to completely strip Ino.

Shikamaru fought to keep his hands away from the bulge in his pants as he watched the two beautiful women strip caress each other before his eyes. Slowly Sakura moved down to the valley between Ino's breasts and gave a gentle kiss before attacking her right breast with her mouth. Ino moaned again as she ran her fingers through Sakura soft pink locks. Sakura ran her hands up Ino's side lightly creating goosebumps along her abdomen as she moved her attention to the other breast, eliciting another loud moan.

Slowly she walked the blonde over to another chair in front of Shikamaru and sat her down almost roughly. Sakura began to kiss and lick her way down Ino's stomach, and Ino moved her hands to massage her own breasts as Sakura ran her fingers along Ino's inner thigh. Sakura moved down and kissed Ino's thighs lightly before giving a light lick to her needy clit. Ino gasped loudly and continued to massage her breasts. Sakura licked a few more times and Ino began to buck her hips wanting more. Sakura smiled and brought her powerful arms up and place her hands on Ino's hips to hold her down. Shikamaru realized this was where he went wrong, he had stopped when Temari did that.

Sakura continued to lick at Ino faster and harder. She used her elbows to push her legs further apart so allow for deeper penetration. She plunged her tongue deep inside and Ino gave a moan reminiscent of a scream and moved one of her hands down to Sakura's head to try to push her in further. Sakura licked Ino's walls, hungrily taking in all of the fluid that was pouring out. She moved back to the clit for a moment and teased it lightly with her teeth and Ino screamed again in pleasure. Sakura began to lick all around Ino's pussy fast and hard with a pace that made Ino scream again and again before she grabbed Sakura's hair roughly with a powerful climax that forced more fluid out that Sakura continued to lick up.

Ino let go of Sakura's hair and smiled down at her to give her another passionate kiss and taste herself on Sakura's tongue before turning back to Shikamaru. He was hurting now he was so hard and wondered how much longer he could take. Sakura got up and walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Now it's time for your final lesson, pace." Shikamaru didn't say anything as Sakura moved a bit and reached down to his bulge. Ino got up and kneeled on his other side to join her friend.

Sakura began to rub gently and Shikamaru gasped at the contact. Ino smirked and undid his pants and released his throbbing cock. She took it in her hand and began to pump it teasingly slow. He bucked his hips in an attempt to get more, and Ino laughed "Nuh uh, keep it slow." Both of the girls placed a hand on him to keep him still and Ino kept pumping him at the same agonizing pace while Sakura began to massage his lower stomach, occasionally reaching down further. Shikamaru moaned loudly as he struggled against the women's surprisingly strong hold on him.

Ino smiled removed her hand and Shikamaru groaned for more, she placed herself between his legs and placed her lips on the tip of his cock, making sure to keep her hold on his hips. He gasped and yelled out loudly. Sakura reached down and began to message his balls as Ino continued to suck at his cock, bringing more and more into her mouth and a quickening pace. Shikamaru couldn't hold it in much longer and when Ino brought her mouth down, her tongue circling the head, he came in her mouth with an orgasm that made him scream out loud.

Ino ingested his cum and stood up with Sakura following suit. He zipped up his pants and sat for another minute to catch his breath. He had no idea that an orgasm could feel so good, and doing that inside Temari would feel that much better. Ino looked down at him and smiled, "You ready to show Temari what you've learned."

Shikamaru nodded and Ino placed a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and looked around awkwardly for a moment.

"No thanks necessary." Ino shrugged him off, but added seductively, "It was fun." She winked at him and he nodded before making his way out of the shop.

Sakura turned to Ino with a devilish grin on her face, "You owe me, Ino." Ino smiled at her friend.

"I suppose I do." Ino walked over to her friend and forced her to the ground and positioned herself for her "repayment".

* * *

Shikamaru made his way back to his apartment with all the memories he had just made clogging his mind. He probably would have to use those to lull him to sleep that night if it weren't for when he opened his door, the place was dark except for a dim light coming from his room and he could smell scented candles burning. He opened his bedroom door to find his fiancé lying on his bed in a see-through robe in an amazingly hot position.

"So, Shika, why don't you show me what you've learned." She gave him a smile and Shikamaru smirked slightly before making his way over to the bed to pleasure his goddess like she has never been pleasured before.

* * *

**I don't really know about the ending, but you tell me what you think. I added the scene with Ino and Sakura cause, let's face it, two girls getting it on is fucking hot! I also like this plot, if you can call it that. I think Shikamaru would be more the type to ignore foreplay cause he's lazy (why do I think about it? Hello, pervert!), but I think this worked out pretty well. I already have 3 more stories planned for this collection so check with me regularly. Oh, I do have a confession, I wrote this instead of finishing the fourth chapter for my Cigarettes and Slaughterhouses fic if you're actually reading it, sorry. But this was hot wasn't it?**


End file.
